yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo
| english = }} Leo, also known as Rua, Lua or Luka (see below), along with his twin sister Luna, aid Yusei Fudo, whom they adore and support in his duels while making fun of fate. Leo is the older twin of the two and has a lively and blundering personality, being easily irritated by his sister's insults. Leo acts really confident of himself and adamant, but is prone to crying if he loses a Duel. Personality Leo is shown to be one of the most carefree characters in the show. As said by his sister,"he would be the only one going to the Satellite like it was a picnic." Even though Leo has this cheery exterior, he is shown to not be as simple-minds as he is led to be. Though he doesn't show it to anyone, but his sister, he is discouraged by the fact that his sister is a signer and can talk to card spirits, but he can't. Before his duel with Divine, Leo has it in his head that he must protect his sister and is a hero. After the duel though he feels completely useless, until his sister lets him know how much she needs him. After this talk, Leo takes up the role of her "hero" by going against a dark signer even though he is not a signer himself. He is a very confident duelist and very courageous when anything involves his sister. In both the dub and the original, Leo is shown to have a huge appetite, and according to his sister,"loves food as much as dueling, maybe even more." He is also shown to have problems with math, as he usually takes him some time to figure out math problems and usually counts on his fingers to do them Design Leo's outfit is similar to his sister's; it consists of a short-sleeved light blue jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings that differ from Luna's shirt. He also wears light blue shorts with a dark blue belt and blue sneakers of the same color. Leo also has a bracelet on each wrist and his blue-green hair is pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of his face but when he doesn't wear it up (like when he's sleeping) it looks like Luna's in the same situation. He carries a Duel Disk with a blue and white trim on his left arm, which was originally too big to fit until Yusei modified it. On formal occasions, he wears a blue suit with a white shirt and blue bowtie under the jacket, and black loafers with white, knee-high socks. Biography Leo lives together with Luna in the Tops residential area. They spend most of their time alone together as their parents are usually at work. They are educated via the Internet, so they spend most of their time inside. Fortune Cup Luna was able to sense Yusei when he was shocked by the police officers so she and Leo rescue him after his Duel with Trudge and took him to their home. Yusei wanted to leave, fearing he may place them in danger, but Leo talks him into a Duel. After Yusei wins, they manage to persuade him to stay for the night. (In the English dub, Yusei had lost his memory and dueled Leo to help him remember.) Leo and Luna awaken the next morning to find that Yusei had left after modifying their Duel Disks to fit their small arms. Leo then leaves with Dexter to find and duel the Black Rose. They eventually meet up with Yusei again and shortly afterward the Black Rose appears, but leaves after seeing Yusei's Mark of the Dragon, which seems to disgust her. Leo shows fear for both the Black Rose and the birthmark. Luna was selected as someone to participate in the Fortune Cup, but she didn't feel like participating, so Leo planned to disguise himself as her and compete instead, and Luna adds the saying "Leo wears makeup!". The next day, Leo enters the Fortune Cup in disguise as Luna, but quickly loses to Greiger after a hard-fought Duel. Using Zigzix's Signer-detecting technology, Lazar determines that Greiger dueled Leo instead of Luna. During the consolation Duel where Luna dueled Professor Frank, Leo was hypnotized along with his sister and later reveals to her that he had unconsciously given himself the task of protecting her while she protects the Duel Spirits' Dimension. He was awakened from his trance when the duel ended. At the end of the first day of the Fortune Cup, it is shown that Yusei would be paired against Greiger the next day. As Bolt Tanner wondered what kind of Duel Runner Greiger had, Leo tried to find out and ran off. He snuck into Greiger's garage, and got frightened by the look of Greiger's Duel Runner. His scream triggered a security alarm, locking him in the garage, where he slept until Greiger returned and found him. Dark Signers At the end of the Fortune Cup, Leo, along with his sister, learns what a Signer is. He is worried about Yusei going by himself to Satellite after what the Dark Signer said. After Yusei's Duel with Kyosuke Kiryu, Tanner and Yanagi arrive into their home, as they discuss the current situation. They are worried about whether Yusei had already fought against a Dark Signer or not. Then he asks Luna if it's true that "Power Tool Dragon" battled alongside the other Five Dragons against the Earthbound Gods, to which she responds that it may have. Leo immediatly assumes himself to be the fifth Signer and proclaims that he must also protect Luna as well. In order for all the Signers to work together to fight the Dark Signers, Leo proposes that they seek help from Akiza. As they accept, he learns about the Arcadia Movement. Leo along with Luna, Bolt and Yanagi then go in search of Akiza. Upon reaching the Arcadia Movement base, they are tricked by Sayer. Leo then wakes up chained, and is made to duel Divine as a test in order to determine if he possesses any sort of ability, since he is Luna's twin brother. Leo also learns that Divine plans to use his psychic duelists as soldiers in a war against the world, for all the discrimination they have taken. As the duel progresses, Divine attacks Leo directly making him cry, however he tells him not cry and instead fight. Due to the fact that he has revealed his true purpose, Leo's life is at stake now, and in order to save himself, he must awake his hidden abilities. Despite his determination after Summoning "Power Tool Dragon", the Duel ends in Divine's victory. Leo then falls to the floor and passes out. He is later seen on a bed, with Luna watching over him. He and Luna are then rescued by Tanner and Yanagi, and before being able to leave the building they all witnesses the duel between Akiza and Misty Tredwell. After the building begins to collapse due to the Earthbound God assault on it, Tanner takes the two of them outside to safety. After Akiza lands in the hospital in a comatose state, Leo along with Luna as well as Jack are present within. As the rest of the people in there he witnesses the duel between Yusei and Akiza. After it concludes with Yusei's victory, Leo tags along with Luna and the other Signers as they are invited by Rex Goodwin into his place. As he wants to reveals to them some secret concerning the Crimson Dragon, as well as some sort of deep connection between them and the Dark Signers. There he learns about their own "fate" which is responsible as for that the Signers to have met in someway. Leo finally learns that the fifth Signer was already awakened long ago and that it will appear on later. Thus also about the Dark Signer's true identity involving the Underworld, their abilities and use of Earthbound Gods. After that Leo seems to accept the fact that he is not a Signer, he tells Luna that then there's no reason for him to with them to Satellite. As the only thing he could if he did is to get in their way. However his sister tells him that doesn't need to be a hero, just be there to protect her as he promised from the start. Thus that being the reason of why he accompanies her and the other Signers to Satellite. Akiza, Leo and Luna eventually meet up with Yusei and Jack, giving Yusei morale boost and support so he will hopefully change his mind about refusing to duel Kiryu, by saying that they will all fight along his side. Yusei and Jack both have friends to fight for, along with the protection of Satellite and New Domino City. An argument between Jack and Leo breaks out, as Leo says that he will definitely become cool like Yusei and Jack, but Jack insists that Leo will never become cool. Afterwards, the Dark Signers perform some kind of dark ritual within Satellite, not only enclouding but also somehow vanquishing its other Satellite residents. Because of this the Signers along with Leo and Mina all board into a helicopter to Satellite. That being flown by Trudge himself. When they all arrive to Satellite they are greeted by Martha. However the reunion is cut close as Yusei finds out that Rally, Crow and the others have disappeared. Thus as everyone is later sat on the table and having supper, Rudger suddenly appears in order to duel. As Yusei has accepts to duel he's accompanied by Akiza, as Jack and the rest takes Martha and the kids to safer place. As Rudger and Yusei's Shadow Duel is about to begin Luna, Leo and Jack become aware of this as the dragon birthmarks began to react. After Yusei's match against Rudger concludes, Jack, Akiza and Luna along with Leo are present as the rest of the Dark Signers show themselves up also. Later on as each one of the Signers is set on defeating their respective opponent, they split up to each of the 4 controllers of the Old Momentum. As Luna and Leo are taken by Trudge to where Demak is waiting, she instead travels into the Spirit World in order to free Ancient Fairy Dragon. Due to this, Leo bravely challenges Demak to a duel in her place, as he is determined to fulfill his promise of protecting her. Despite Demak's warning that Leo isn't a Signer ,and therefore he won't be able to beat him, the duel is set on and Demak is able to quickly inflict damage to him. However, Leo counterattacks by Synchro Summoning Power Tool Dragon, his ace card. Demak then unleashes his Dark Synchro Monster, "Demonic Monkey King Zeman". Leo, after getting a strategy together, is able to push Demak back by destroying "Demonic Monkey King Zeman". He gets backed into a corner again when Demak summons "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu". After Luna comes back, she sees her brother in trouble and takes over for Leo as a way of making it up to him. She and Leo win the Duel. After Crow's Shadow Turbo Duel against Greiger ends, Leo along with Luna, Trudge and him are all currently witnessing the rematch between Yusei and Kalin. After the extreme duel between the 2 finally ends, Leo, Luna and Trudge accompany Yusei as he decides to go to the Old Momentum directly in order to duel against Rudger one more time. He watches the Duel between Yusei and Rudger with Yusei winning. He watches in horror as Rudger blows up the bridge and drops Yusei into the Enerdy generator. Leo at first believes that he is dead, but like everyone else in there is surprised, when Yusei returns, though unconscious. And after he wakes up and that everyone eventually go up through the same stairs they use before, they all notice in the distant the purple sparks. As then they figure out that not only Jack has won but also has activated the third Tower. Knowing that the last Tower to be activated is Akiza´s task, Leo, Luna, Trudge and Yusei all go to where it is. Arriving at and old and abandoned carnival the twins began looking for her and Mina. After Sayer awakes Akiza´s power and is transformed once again into the Black rose, they notice the tornado that is materialized after she summons Black Rose Dragon. As they then get to the area where the duel is taking place, they both notice Akiza´s powers having once again manifested even stronger. After Mina and Trudge arrive they all watch the outcome of the match, with Akiza emerging victorious. However they notice that its too late for the last Tower to be activated, as the sun has already set. And therefore they see the Condor geoglyph that has appeared on the sky. Thus after the King of the Underworld not only revives, but also is heading towards the formed Condor geoglyph which is on New Domino City. However as with this, the Crimson Dragon appears once again just to take everyone to Rex´s Goodwin mansion. Where he reveals to them its identity as the final Dark Signer, and then declares that a Shadow Turbo Duel will be held within Condor geoglyph as a ritual to welcome the King of the Underworld. As Yusei, Jack, and Crow accept the Duel in order to stop the resurrection of the Underworld Ruler, Leo, cheers for them along with as his sister and the rest who can only support them by watching while hoping they win. Third arc Leo has enlisted into Duel Academy along with Luna. Dexter also acoompanies them as the 3 of them are pupils there of Maria. Bonds Luna Leo and his sister are known to be together in almost every scene of the show (not including the Fortune Cup) and have an extremely close bond. Through out the entire show, it is made apparent that in every situation involving Luna, Leo is the one to give her the strength to fight back. Even though Leo appears to be completely ordinary, when his sister goes to the spirit world, he is some how able to communicate with her. It is said that when Luna went into a coma state when she was 3, Leo was the only one that believed she would awake, and was said to be the one that awoke her from the spirit world. So far, only Leo has been able to awaken Luna when she goes to the spirit world. Luna is the most important person in his life and will protect her at any cost from dangers, to Luna, Leo is her 'hero' and she can't live without him. The possibility for Leo being the only one to awake her from the spirit world is because he might have some of the abilities that she possesses. It is a known fact that Leo and Luna go together to Duel Academy along with Dexter with their teacher Maria. Even though the twins have there ups and downs they love each other dearly and are considered the most valuable person in there life. When they were battling Demak and his Earthbound Immortal he said he wanted to show that he can protect his sister from harms way including from Demak and Luna tells Demak she will never forgive him from hurting the person she cares about in the whole world. He also feels that he is useless and can't protect her from harm but Luna says she needs him. Yusei In the show, Yusei is shown to be like a brother-figure to both Leo and Luna. Leo is shown to look up to Yusei as the best duelist ever, and ever since episode 13 in the dub, thinks of "Mr. AmnesiaMan" as a superhero. Yusei has given Leo many tips when it comes to dueling and has inspired Leo to become even better. Besides Luna, Leo probably has the strongest bond to Yusei. Jack Apperently from episode 12, Leo is shown to admire Jack as the best turbo duelist. He has figurines of Jack and his dragon, but it is unknown if Leo thinks that Yusei is a better duelist than Jack after the Fortune Cup. Even if he does, Leo was inspired by Jack to become a great duelist. Akiza Leo looks up to Akiza as a duelist. He wants to be ranked at the top of his class like she is. He also relied on her to stand up for their right to duel in Duel Academy. He also calls her "Sister Akiza" or "Akiza Sister" or "Sis" Naming Linework by Kazuki Takahashi has revealed the Japanese names of the twins to be Rua and Ruka. However when their names appeared wrote out in the Japanese anime, they were Lua and Luca. The differing in names are due to japnese pronouncing "L" and "R" as the same sound. The 4Kids Entertainment website initially listed the twins in the character section. Here Lua has his name changed to Luka, while Luca has hers changed to Luna. Both characters have since been removed from that section of the website. His name was changed to Leo, short for Leonard, when he appeared in the English anime. Deck Leo plays a Morphtronic Deck that features an Archetype of monsters known as "Morphtronics" whose effects are dictated by battle position. The monsters' appearances are derived from various objects such as cell phones, pen drives, cameras and magnets. His Deck also specializes in summoning his strongest card, "Power Tool Dragon", and the use of Equip Spell Cards. During the 3rd Arc of the Series, at the Duel Academy, he uses Swordsman of Landstar (or possibly Comrade Swordsman of Landstar and has Marauding Captain. Though it is known that Leo was only using them at the time because the lesson is based on warrior type monsters. So like Dexter their decks were revolving around this type of monsters for practice only. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters